I loved her and yet I killed her
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Mithos, trapped in his Cruxis crystal, is thinking about Pronyma's demise. He realises what the biggest mistake of his life. With her, he could have lived.


_Hello guys! Here is another translation from one of my stories. _

_This one is getting really old, Mithos is certainly OOC and I'm sorry for it. As for Pronyma's past, I have imagined it myself. The title makes people think about a Kranna fiction or a RegalxAlicia one, and it is on purpose._

_Disclamer: TOS belongs to Namco and the characters are grateful for it._

_**I loved her and yet I killed her**_

He lost. He lost again Kratos' son, this traitor. The almighty Mithos Yggdrasill, leader of the Cruxis and of the Desians, was now nothing more than a soul trapped within his crystal. Pityful, absolutely pityful.

If Pronyma would have been here, she would have helped him and she would have took him back to Derris-Kharlan. For her trouble, she would have been granted the permission to remain by his side. But Pronyma was no longer here, she had joined the stars. He was one the best person to know it since he was her murderer.

Yet, she had been faithful to him, so faithful!. She killed for him, she protected him, she helped him and she loved him. He was not blind, he noticed it.

He was the one who took her away from the misery she was living in. Born in Flanoir, her parents were killed in a fire. She was fifteen. She had been exiled from the city, condemned to live in the snowy lands. Her look became hateful at the sight of a human or an elf. Mithos noticed her during a visit to make sure of the limitation of magy-technology's development. The very first thing he noticed about her was her hair. Green. Like Martel. Darker though but still like Martel.

' What is your biggest dream?' He asked to her

' A world for people who are in the middle of two races, like me.'

' Then follow me and become a member of Cruxis.'

He held out his hand to her, without a smile, but Pronyma felt an amazing sinceerness in him.

She started as a desian. She was what you could call an excellent employee, she was so good that she was granted the rank of Desian Cardinal. Then, again, she was perfect. So he made her the leader of the Desian Cardinal, making Kvar and Rodyle deeply dissapointed.

At each favour he granted her, she was radiant, she worked twice harder so that he would not be disspointed. He loyalty was flawless. She did not fear to make her hands dirty to please her saviour.

Her first failure was in teh Fooji Mounts, when this damned bastard, born from Kratos' union with Project Angelus A012, defeated her to protcet Colette, the girl who was to become his sister's body. He could not be mad at her for too long, she seemed so sad because she didn't managed to help him.

Pronyma had always been effective and loyal, a failure could happen to everyone.

Then came the day when the Chosen's group escaped from Welgaia. Genis threw a magical attack to him, Pronyma attacked him back so that she could protect her master. Mithos protected Genis because of their firendship. But then again, he could not be mad at her. She wanted to protect him, another proof of her loyalty.

Then came the day when Martel should have come back. She fought again Kratos' bastard son to win some time so that Lady Martel could come back to Life. He was stronger than the battle at the Fooji Mounts, she lost/ Hurt, she turned herself to him, begging for help for the first time of her life. She called him by his name, and, losing his wits, he killed her.

However, Mithos realized how cruel he had been to her, who served him faithfully for thirteen years, day and night, present each day of it.

He would never see her smile again when he congratulated her. He would never see how much she could be radiant when he gave a a higher rank or a bigger responsabilty. His heart hurt him and if he was able to do so, he would have cried. She was gone, he killed her.

What a mistake! He certainly fell in love of this half-elf woman when he first met her, for if it was not the case, why was he so at-ease when he saw her smile, happy? Why had he do everything to please her with these favours? Why this warmth when they were in the same room?

He killed her. He loved her and yet he killed her. He realized his feelings for her by killing her.

' Do not worry Pronyma. I'm going home with my sister. I'll have my body back. I'll fight Lloyd and he'll kill me, he will help me to commit suicide. May you forgive me one day... Forgive me... I love you. There are some loves that can exist in Death only. I'll find you soon.'

Lloyd killed Mithos, just as planned, and he destroyed his Cruxis crystal. The two seperated worlds became one again and the Giant Tree was brought back to Life, along with his siter, guardian of the tree.

' I loved her and yet I killed her. Martel is alive again, I can go in peace.'

His soul reached Heaven. Pronyma was waiting for him, beautiful and smiling, withjout any anger towards him. There are some loves that can exist in Death only, but these are the most beautiful ones since they exist for eternity in the clouds.

' As promised Pronyma, I have joined you.'

She smiled at him and, their souls being in peace, they found the eternal rest.

_**The End**_


End file.
